Carrie Krueger
Carrie Krueger is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is a ghost who is in Miss Simian's class at Elmore Junior High. Her first appearance was a cameo in "The Third" and her first major appearance was in "The Ghost." It is revealed in "The Mirror," that a man named the Snatcher (formerly known as Vladus Lokowitchki) is her father. As of "The Matchmaker," Carrie is dating Darwin. Appearance In Season 1, Carrie is a white, translucent ghost with a ghostly tail in place of her legs and a hairclip that resembles a skull with wings. Her arms rest in front of her body and her hair covers her left eye, though sometimes it will swing over to her right. She also has magenta and cyan lining around her, making her seem like a 3D anaglyph image. When her teeth are visible, they are shown to be sharp and pointed. She normally has black eyebrows. In Season 2, Carrie's appearance is slightly changed due to the change in the show's animation style. Her head becomes slightly more rectangular, and she now has a shoulder on each side of her body, which her arms now hang from. She also becomes a darker color, and her outline gets thicker, like the other 2D characters on the show with outlines. Personality Carrie is a stereotypical "emo" who enjoys being miserable (although she considered and once referred to herself as a 'punk rock chick' in "The Pony"). Unlike most emo kids, who usually only hang out with other emos, Carrie is a social floater who will talk to anyone, possibly because Elmore Junior High lacks other emos. She regularly interacts with the other girls and usually participates in Gumball and the rest of the class' antics. However, in "The Third," she is found talking to Rachel. In "The Ghost," she claims pain is the only emotion she can feel. Despite this, she has shown other emotions and has been seen smiling on occasion. In "Halloween," Carrie blushes when Darwin kisses her, a sign of feeling love. She is capable of compassion, as she seemed genuinely concerned for Gumball and Darwin's safety. At the end of the episode, she was visibly upset when she thought they had been trapped in the underworld. In "The Pony," a softer side of her was shown when she saw A Pony's Tail by mistake and admitted that she found it touching. It would seem that at heart, she is also ultimately very selfless, as indicated in "The Scam," when she was willing to stay with Gargaroth forever if it meant saving her friends and the school. Another example of this is shown in the episode "Halloween" where she was willing to sacrificed herself for Gumball and Darwin to advance in saving their sister. She also appeared to be quite shy when interacting with Darwin, whom she had developed a crush on, as she was unable to ask him if she could borrow his body and if he wanted to do something together without sounding sheepish and nervous. However, in "The Matchmaker" she has somewhat overcome that trait, as she has become more honest about her feelings for him. Abilities Carrie can enter a person's body, possessing them. This forces the person to do whatever Carrie wants to do. However, the victim may be able to retain some degree of control, as seen in "The Ghost" when Gumball struggles with himself. She can levitate objects, turn invisible, and teleport. She can also use magic spells by speaking in Latin. Most of these powers are demonstrated in "The Scam," though her teleporting ability seems to be slightly inaccurate in "Halloween." She can also be summoned by a person by calling her name three or five times, as seen in "The Mirror" and "The Matchmaker." "The Matchmaker" has also shown her to be skilled at making potions. In "The Ghouls," it is revealed that she can bring others along with her while she teleports. Relationships Enemies Trivia *In the early reel, Carrie heavily resembled Boo from the Mario franchise. *Back in early production, Carrie had a simple black outline instead of her usual 3D anaglyph outline. *Her first name may be a reference to the Stephen King novel Carrie. **Her last name is revealed in "The Tape." It is a reference to Freddy Krueger, an iconic horror movie character. However, using British subtitles, it is known as "Sugar." ***In fact, since her father's last name is "Lokowitchki" it can therefore be assumed that Carrie's surname comes from her mother's side. *In "The Ghost," while Carrie was going on a junk food spree in Gumball's body, she took the pickle out of the burger before eating it, implying that Carrie dislikes pickles. *Carrie's 3D anaglyph outline is a reference to old B-horror movies that were occasionally in 3D. *Despite Carrie's form as a ghost, she can still hold and manipulate physical objects with her hands. *Her reflection does not show up in mirrors, which is based on the superstition that undead things do not have reflections. However, when she possesses someone or otherwise inhabits their body, the person will see her reflection instead of their own. **She also does not appear in photographs or videos, excluding goofs (such as Tobias' segment in "The Tape"). *She knew how to get rid of Jealousy; although she stated that she just read it off of the Internet and did not expect it to work. *Carrie was possessed by the Jealousy spirit in "The Flower," which is ironic because she is a spirit herself. *In "Halloween," Carrie reveals the reason she is not invisible is that she was born a ghost. **This contradicts her earlier statements (as well as those of the creator and writers) about her having a body when she was younger. However, it can be interpreted that she was born a ghost but acquired a body at some point before losing it. **This is later confirmed due to her being the child of Vladus Lokowitchki and an unknown ghost in a mirror. *In "Halloween," it was revealed that Carrie can teleport, albeit with low accuracy. **However, in "The Scam," she teleports with better accuracy. *She was one of the only people in Elmore Junior High who was not infected with the Joy Virus. *In Season 2, in some Indian language dubs, Carrie's name is changed to Meghana. *In the Icelandic dub, Carrie's name is changed to Karen due to the fact that "Carrie" sounds similar to "Korri," a male name in Icelandic. *As of Season 5, she seems to be a lot more outgoing and is seen smiling more. *In "The Mirror," Vladus Lokowitchki is revealed to be her father. **It is also revealed in this episode that if one calls her name (or any ghost's name) five times, it will teleport her to them, much to her annoyance. This is used again by Gumball in a later episode, "The Matchmaker," although he only called her name three times instead of five times. *Carrie is the oldest student in Elmore Junior High, and the second oldest character that attends the school (after Miss Simian). *Carrie was dating Azrael for 1 to 2 decades. Gallery Category:Females Category:Supporting Characters Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Undead Characters Category:TAWOG Characters